five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: User's Timelines
A collection for our personal'' Five Nights at Freddy's'' timelines! Feel free to edit and add your own games, movies, stories or whatever you want! From 1973 to the present day, 2023 and all the way to 3015, this page will have it all! random editors timeline .1972 building starts on the upcoming Fredbears family dinner .1973 Fredbears opens .1978 shadow freddy is found in the back room by fredbear and co .1983 the bite of 87 which leads to Fredbears closing .1985 fnaf4 .1987 Fnaf2, five children killed, fnaf2 closes, toys scrapped, withered part used for new models .1990 building starts on fnaf1 .1991 fnaf built and opened .1992 murderer dies in spring lock suit, kids rest on, anaimatronics destroyed .2014 building starts on fazbears fright .2016 fazbears fright is built, after a week burns to the ground. The end SilverCyberlink's Time Fanon is in italics, canon is in bold. Silver's Game Timeline * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Disputed, 1983 or 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 * Five Nights at Freddy's - 1993 * Don't Look Behind You - 1999 * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Darkness Within ''- 2009-2013 * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge / ''Five Nights at Sea'' - 2013 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '''- 2023 * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge 2 ''- 2028 Silver's Story Timeline Nothing here at the moment. Silver's Event Timeline * Fredbear's Family Diner opens, with one mascot, Fredbear - 1973 * Aaron, Martin and Ella are introduced to the diner - 1978 *Fredbear's shuts down, only to be reopened as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1983 *Four new animatronics are introduced, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy - 1983 *Fredbear is redesigned, and Spring Bonnie is introduced - 1983 * Five children go missing within the pizzeria, and it is closed, later to be opened a few months later with new "Toy" animatronics - 1987 * Fredbear bites off a child's frontal lobe, resulting in the diner's closure - 1987? * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shuts down, and the Toys are scrapped - 1987 * Flora's Food House enters business - 1988 * The Toys are found and reassembled - 1989 * Flora's Food House becomes "Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza" - 1990 * The older models are repaired - 1991 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens in a smaller, low-budget location - 1992 * The pizzeria closes down for the last time - 1993 * The older models are disassembled by Purple Guy - 1995 * Purple Guy is killed by a springlock failure - 1995 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is split into two chains - 1997 * Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza is reformed - 2005 * Fazbear Entertainment is bought one final time, and Freddy and Friends is opened - 2012 * Freddy and Friends close down - 2013 * The Freddy and Friends animatronics are sold - 2014 * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens, and later burns down - 2023 ManinBlack00JK's Timeline * Yellow Guy's forced killings\Mariah is killed\Voyenanna starts hallucinating the Flicker, 1976 * Crazy Chef's Cutting Palace opens, 1987 * Armano Vivali is stuffed into The Chef, 1988 * Cutting Crew introduced, 1989 * Ninja Nobi is scrapped at an unknown restaurant, 1990 * Chef taken away from the restaurant, 1991 * Crew reunites/Lindsay finds shelter at Freddy's, 2001 * Five Nights At The Inventory*/A Night In Paradise, 2004 * Lindsay: The Matchmaker/Five Nights At The Inventory 2/Five Nights At Nintendo World 2006 * Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation/Unity 2008 * The CC's destruction by meteor and resurrection/Five Nights At The Inventory 3, 2009-2010 * The Darkest Places, 2023 * Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow, 2024 * Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, 2026 *Note: The story also takes place within the same time. PvzFanatic's Timeline *Fredbear's Family Diner opens-1970 *Child Murdered/Fredbear's Closes-1981 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens-1987 *Freddy's Closes-1987 *Freddy's Reopens at a new location-1991 *Mike takes the job at Freddy's-1993 *Freddy's Closes-1994 *Spongebob Squarepants's Food and Fun opens-2000 *Due to an incident involving Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's Closes-2002 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2005 *Spongebob's Closes-2009 *Spongebob's Reopens at a new location-2012 *Spongebob's Closes-2015 *Edwin Jacobson visits an abandoned Spongebob Squarepants-theme establishment-2016 *Freddy's Reopens at a New Location-2017 *Freddy's Closes again due to Yellow Suit containing Children's Bodies-2017 *Spongebob's Closes-2021 *Freddy's Horror House opens-2023 Foxstar241's Timeline '''Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics - 1988 Five Nights at Freddy's -1993 Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge UUnlockedMario's Timeline ::Bold'' = canon, italics = fanon *Five Nights at Fredbear's' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *'Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '' 1337MinerDude94's Timeline Bold = Canon, Normal Text + Link = Fanon, Normal Text Alone = Upcoming, Fanon. FNAF 4 - 1983 FNAF 2 - 1987 FNAF - 1992 Five Nights at Rainbowman's - 2004 FNAF 3 - 2017 Seven Nights at the Tardis (Doctor Who, anyone?) - 2020 Five Nights at Rainbowman's 2 - 2048 Five Nights at Rainbowman's 3 - 2049 Waluigiofthegods' Timeline * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Fortran's * One Night at Robotnik's Bolt-Weed's Timeline Bold is canon, italics is fanon. Game timeline Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - 1983 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - 1987 Five Nights at Freddy's - 1992 Five Weeks with Zombies - 2000 Five Nights of Bloodlust - 2000 Freddy's Fun House - 2003 Freddy Fortress - 2005 Five Nights at Bolt's - 2007 Bots V.S Guards - 2009 Five Nights at Bolt's 2 - 2013 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - 2015 Fazbear Wasteland - 2017 Extreme Nights at Freddy's - 2018 Five Nights of Crossover - 2020 Five Nights at Bonnie's - 2025 Five Nights of Crossover 2 - 2027 Five Days Inside Out - 2032 Five Nights of Crossover 3 - 2040 Five Nights of Crossover 4 - 2050 Crossover Racing - 2052 'Crossover Fighters - 2055 Event timeline Coming soon. Kami's (god's) timeline Classic FNaF *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 1983 (Come at me, haters.) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 1987 *Five Nights at Freddy's 1 1993 *Five Nights at Carl's 1994 *Five Nights at Golden Freddy's 2001 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 2017 *More coming soon... *ELO Time 2095 Downtown Freezy's Timeline * Fredbears 1983-87 * New and improved FFP 1987 * FFP 1990-93 * Penny's 1990-98 * TNAP 2 (no spoilers) 2004 * FF 2017 Tina.g.sherwin's Timeline *The Very first animatronic ever is made in 1949. The animatronics' name is Bill, It was used at a fair to sing to people walking by. It only sang one song, due to it having very primitive technology. *In 1953, Dolan's Pizzeria opens up. The characters are Dolan The Human and Raphael the Cat. *In 1955 Dolan's Pizzeria closes. *In 1956, Adam's Diner opens. The characters there are Adam The Rabbit 1.0 and Douglas The Dog. *Dylan's Diner opens in 1957. The characters are Dylan The Human, Dug The Rabbit, Ralph The Rat and Frankbear the bear. *In 1958 Adam's Diner closes. *In 1959 Dylan's Diner closes. *In 1961 Tom's Diner opens. The characters there are Tom The Wolf and Carl the Cat. *Adam The Rabbit's Pizza opens in 1963. *In 1966 Tom's Diner closes down. *Adam The Rabbit's Pizza shuts down in 1972. *In 1973 Fazbear Entertainment opens Fredbear's Family Diner. *In 1979 the Purple man kills a crying child infront of the building. *In 1980 Fredbear's Family Diner closes down. *In 1983 Fredbear and Friends opens along with it's sister location which was the 1st Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *Purple Guy murders 5 children and stuffs them into the animatronics at Fredbear and Friends. *Later in 1983 at Fredbear and Friends, Fredbear bites a child's frontal lobe off. (FNaF 4) Fredbear and Friends later closes down a week later. *In 1985 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closes down and the animatronics are stored away to be used at other locations. (excluding Jessica The Cat). *In 1986 the original Fazbear Storage opens. *In 1987 Fazbear Entertainment builds The New and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Also they buy the rights to Johnson Studio's character Dylan. *Later in 1987 The New and Improved Tom's Diner opens. The characters there are Toy Tom The Wolf and Toy Carl The Cat which are based off of Fazbear Entertainment's Toy animatronics. *Jeremy Fitzgerald takes a job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. (FNaF 2) *The Bite of 87 happens and they scrap all the Toy animatronics. *In 1989 The New and improved Tom's Diner closes. *Fazbear Entertainment buys the rights to the character Tom. But quickly they realize they don't need him, so they decide to store him away. *In 1992 the 3rd Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opens (FNaF 1) and it's sister location The Golden Guys Pizzeria (New Fredbear location) opens. *In December 1993, the third Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closes due to health code problems and lack of money. *In 1994 Golden Guys closes due to multiple incidents involving the old Fredbear suit in the back. *In 2001 Fazbear Storage's sister location opens. There are now 2 Fazbear Storages. *In 2010 Roberto's Arcade opens. The characters their are Roberto The Human and Beavley The Beaver. *In 2013 Roberto's Arcade closes. The characters are stored away. *In 2015 The Purple Guy and his helper Purple Freddy dismantle the FNaF 1 characters. Purple Guy gets chased down by the spirits and hides in Springtrap. The spring-locks kill him. *In 2015 Crossover Family Diner opens. The characters there are Fredbear and Bio-Beta. *In 2016 Robert's Chicken Diner opens. *In 2017 Fazbear Fright is finished being built, they hire a night guard to watch over the place to make sure the place doesn't catch on fire. (FNaF 3). A few days later they find Springtrap and use him there. *6 days later, Fazbear Fright burns down. Springtrap and some other relics survived. *Also around the same time The Blue guy's brother knew what The Blue guy was doing (murdering people), so Blue Guy's brother decided to push The Blue guy into Bio-Beta. *Fazbear Entertainment sells the remaining relics from Fazbear Fright at a auction. The grand-son of the owner of Dylan's Diner buys Springtrap and some other parts, and decides to make his own new company were he will make animatronics. It is called Fazbear Fun Entertainment. *Fazbear Entertainment closes down. *In 2018 Crossover Family Diner closes down due to a child being bit by Fredbear and The Blue Guy shooting someone there. *2 months later Robert's Chicken Diner closes. *In 2021 Crossover Funtime Pizza opens. Crossover Funtime Pizza has animatronics based off of characters from different franchises. *In 2022 Crossover Funtime Pizza closes. *In 2023 The New and improved Crossover Funtime Pizza opens. The characters are Toy Freddy, Toy Patrick, Toy Flumpty, Taingle, Kirby and the Enderman and the old characters from the previous location in the back. *Fazbear Fun Entertainment opens Fazbear Funhouse in 2026. *In 2027 The Yellow guy as a child witnesses his brother get killed by the Gray Guy at Fazbear Funhouse. This causes The Yellow guy to go insane. *In 2027 The new and improved Robert's Chicken Diner opens. *Also in 2027 The New and improve Crossover Funtime Pizza closes. *In 2029 The Gray Guy tripped and fell into Dolan and it's Spring-locks killed him. *In 2030 Fazbear Funhouse closes. *In 2032, The New and improved Robert's Chicken diner closes down. *In 2036 The Yellow Guy breaks into Fazbear Storage's sister location and rips out Bill's (the 1st animatronic ever built) teeth and replaces them with sharp spikes, same with Bill's fingers. *In 2037 Freddy Fazbear Funtime opens. The characters there are Freddy 5.0, Bonnie 5.0, Chica 5.0, Foxy 5.0, Foxy Jr., Dylan 5.0, Kate 5.0, Kenny The Koala and Victor 2.0. Dolan is also stored in the safe-room there. *One day after it opens at day-time, Dolan gets up out of the safe-room and kills someone. After that incident Dolan was put in Fazbear Storage. *Eventually later in 2037, The Yellow Guy vandalizes the pizzeria damaging the walls, floor, roof, windows, the animatronics and everything else in the building. He also stuffs a child into Dylan 5.0. In the morning when the boss walked in and noticed all the damage, he decided to still keep the place open, because he wanted to keep his money. They also started hiring nightguards their. *In 2038 Freddy Fazbear Funtime closes down due to health code vialations (Wires hanging down everywhere, broken glass, oil everwhere, blood everywhere and glitchy animatronics.) *Also around the same time The Yellow guy decides to sneak into Fazbear Storage and kills a child and attempts to stuff him into Prototype Freddy. Before he gets the chance to get the child into him, Prototype Freddy turns on and bites The Yellow guy's head, crushing his skull instantly and killing the Yellow Guy. *In 2039 the events of the 1st FNaF: Scrapped take place in. Also Luke Cawthon the guard at Fazbear Funhouse is now the phone guy. *In 2040 Fazbear Storage and it's sister location close down and the animatronics their were stored away in a different place (Fazbear Fun Entertainment's headquarters' basement.) *In 2046, Crossover Horror opens, the characters there were Bio-Beta which was from originally from Crossover Family Diner. *A week later, Crossover Horror burns down, Bio-Beta is damaged extremely badly and can barely walk. *In 2057, the child who was bit by Fredbear at Crossover Family Diner was still in a coma. The family and doctors give up and assume he's dead and burry him. *Two weeks later the child who was bit by Fredbear at Crossover Family Diner, starts having a nightmare in his coma. He sees scary versions of his favorite characters at the restaurant, and others he's not so familiar with. This is when FNoC 4 (Tina.g.sherwin's version) takes place in. *One week later after the nightmare the child dies. *In 2099 Fazbear Scare opens, the characters their are Shredclaw (Bill the 1st animatronic ever's new name.), Dug, Withered Springtrap and Fabian. *Later in 2099 The Orange guy as a child is abandonded by his parents, two other people adopt him. *9 months later the place burns down due to a vent error. Shreclaw, Dug and Fabian do not survive the fire, but Springtrap does. *In 2107, Fazbear's Party Diner opens, the characters there are Freddy 6.0, Bonnie 6.0, Chica 6.0, Foxy 6.0, Dylan 6.0, Kate 6.0 and Bill 2.0. *2 months later Redbear's Pizzeria opens, the characters there are Redbear, Jay, James, Kevin and Melvin. *In 2108, Bill 2.0 kills two children, The Orange Guy sees this and goes insane. *Later in 2108 Bill 2.0 is replaced by a new animatronic named Joel. Bill 2.0 is then stored in the back. *In 2109 The Orange Guy's father gets the job as the nightguard, and he is scarred for life. *Later in 2109 right after Sans Smith worked as the nightguard, Fazbear Party Diner closes. *In 2112, Redbear's Pizzeria closes. *In 2138, Fredbear's Arcade opens. Fazbear Fun Entertainment thinks the name Freddy Fazbear has a bad history, so they decide to use Fredbear instead. *Later in 2138, The Orange Guy stuffs children into the animatronics. *In 2139, Fredbear's Arcade closes. *In 2142, Charlie's Funland opens. *In December, 2142, The Orange Guy and his partner Joe Richards stuffed various children into the animatronics. *In 2143, Jon Smith takes the job at Charlie's Funland. *On Jon's 8th night he walks in and sees the animatronics malfunctioning. He attempts to fix one but it's eyes start glowing red then Jon attacks it with a wrench, then lights it on fire. Jon quickly realized he made a big mistake and tries to put it out but Springbonnie kills him. Also the fire killed The Shadow. *1 hour later the fire department came and put the fire out. The owner of Fazbear Fun Entertainment (Who also created Charlie's Funland) Robert Kennedy came to because The Fire Department called him. Robert decided to throw away the remains of the animatronics and building from Charlie's Funland because he was tired of being involved with animatronics and he now thought they were evil. He also found Jon's burnt corpse but he didn't burn it, the police took the body. Also the remaining artifacts from the other locations were sold at a auction. *Fazbear Fun Entertainment closes down. *A few days later the cops found out who killed the kids at Charlie's so they then arrested The Orange Guy and Joe Richards for murder. *3 weeks later, The Orange guy broke out of prison and decided to hide in his house. The cops then chased him down and then surrounded his house, The Orange Guy then shot one of the cops in the head, the cops then shot at The Orange Guy over and over again killing him instantly. TonicHedgefox's Timeline *Fredbear's Family Diner opens. *Five Nights at Fredbear's + Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Freddy's - Fredbear Factory - Unused Suits shown. *Insert First Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 + Five Nights at Toy Fazbear's *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's - The Horror Blueflame's Timeline * Bot Entertainment was never founded * Bracer's Theme Park opens, successful for 20 years * Unfortunate Coaster accident occurs, results in the death of a child * Theme Park remains open * 15 years later, Bracer's Daycare opens * 2 years into the attacks of 96 * Murders reach a boiling point in 2002 * Player kidnapped by Bracer 3 years later * Cave gets destroyed * Springbit nowhere to be found, still on the loose * Murders continue to occur * 10 years later, Nightmare bots plans to murder a bully * Souls of the bots were never there. * 20 years earlier, to the robots first kill * Revealed that the first series was a lie *Alternative timeline leads to being the capture of Ashley and David. *Element and Hybrid timeline found. *Crescent City's takeover Gaomon332's Timeline (Of course, this does not mean any of this is canon. I simply mix Fanon and Canon elements to form my own timeline. Understand? Very good. We shall begin) * Fredbear's Family Diner opens, 1972 * Fredbear's Family Diner is renamed Fredbear and Friends' Pizza, Bonnie, Spring Bonnie and Spring Fredbear added, 1979 * Fredbear and Friends' Pizza bought out by Fazbear Entertainment, 1981 * Chica, Foxy and various others added to Fredbear and Friends' cast as plushies only, 1982 * Fredbear causes an accident on stage, causing him to be replaced. Spring suits deemed unsafe, 1983 * Freddy Fazbear added to replace Fredbear, Fredbear and Friends' is renamed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1983 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes its doors, 1984 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopens with brand new Toy animatronics, 1987 * A certain esoteric animatronic fox gets angry with a child, and their frontal lobe is bitten off, 1987 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes once again, Toy 'bots scrapped, 1987 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens yet again, old animatronics brought back into service, 1992 * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for the final time, 1993 * Purple Guy is killed and stuffed into Springtrap, 1994 - 1997 * Fredbear and Friends' reopens with a new mascot, Fazzy Fredbear, 1999 * Fredbear and Friends' closes after old animatronics are found malfunctioning, 2001 * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens, and Springtrap is found. Burns down soon after, 2017 Timeline Split Regular Timeline * King Freddy's Diner opens, reusing past animatronics with modded features, 2019 * Night Guard of King Freddy's Diner fired, replaced with Nigel Smith, Henry Whitefrost, or Abel Cainston, 2019 * Henry, Nigel or Abel finish their jobs and King Freddy's is temporarily closed for inspection, 2022 Kingdoms Timeline * Freddy, Bonnie and Chica become sentient, fix themselves and other animatronics, 2017 * Freddy campaigns for equal rights for humans and animatronics, granted, 2018 * Springtrap uses this chance to kill again, sent to prison for his crimes, soon escapes, 2018 * All animatronics blamed, abused, and generally hated. Few people care about animatronics anymore, and children are raised to never befriend them. 2018 - 2020 * Freddy is tired of all abuse animatronics are getting, and forms a small legion. A few humans join with him to create the Robot Kingdom. Freddy promoted to King, Chica to Queen, and a castle is built in the middle of nowhere. Various towns are placed around where King Freddy's subjects can live in peace, should they desire. All this happens in 2020 - 2021 * First contact with the Animatronic and Mask kingdoms is made. Phobe seems to be an animatronic hater, despite being one itself, The Puppet Queen seems rather peaceful, and probably won't pose much of a threat, 2021 * Springtrap is caught and thrown in the Robot Kingdom dungeon, 2022 * Nowi joins the Robot Kingdom, an army begins to train due to various attacks from the Animatronic Kingdom, 2022 * Various battles between RK and AK occur, eventually, the Robot Kingdom discovers magic. Numerous soldiers poor with regular combat are trained in its arts, 2023 * Cutting Crew appear near the southwest of Robot Kingdom territory. Based on experiences with the Animatronic Kingdom, they are afraid of potential new threats, Fredbear becomes one with King Freddy, 2023 * Mask, Robot and Animatronic Kingdoms launch an assault on the Cutting Crew, to a temporary success, 2024 * Henry defects to the Robot Kingdom from the Animatronic Kingdom, made the jailmaster as well as teaching Dark Magic to various Robot Kingdom citizens, 2024 - 2025 * Various uneventful days, very few attacks by other Kingdoms, 2025 * Empire of Steel attempts to make contact with the Robot Kingdom, King Freddy is killed by an unknown force, Cutting Kingdom and Robot Kingdom alliance established, 2026 - 2027 * To be continued... Seanuriarte's timeline * Fazbear's Fright closes. * Two years later,"Ed's Veggie Burgers" opens. * A night guard is hired. * One week later,the restaraunt is closed because they found the nightguard dead in his office. * The animatronics were sold in an auction and are now owned by Fazbear Entertainment. * To be continued... Seth's Timeline * Fredbear's Family Diner was made. * 3 years later it was abandoned. * Freddy Fazbear's pizza was born. * Freddy Fazbear's pizza closes it's doors. * Seth and friends were created and was successful for 5 years. * They were left to rot while Freddy and friends were "copied". * In 2014, Seth's arcade was made and a week later was burnt down. * Seth and his new friends were put to a new Fast Food Restaurant as spare parts. * in 2015, A new pizzeria was opened without animatronics but soon broke out every night. * A new unknown killer murders children. * Seth's Horror House has been made and was successful but was burnt down. * Fredbear, Springtrap and Springtoy were recycled and used for Fredbear's Fun Pizzeria. * A man investigates the building for one night in order to gain information about the place. RTH's Timeline # Mash and Smash are created. # Vincent Turner gets stuffed into a newly made Danny Phanto suit. # Mash and Smash get scrapped 2 years later # Hatchet is created brand new, but conflicting technology's cause him to get thrown away quickly. # Weeks later, The Ascension is "created" # The Ascension dominates the pizzeria for a good week or so. # Pizzeria burns down. # "Phantom" Hatchet is made Shadowboy192's Timeline # Fredbear's Family Diner is created in 1971. # Thomas's Amusement Park is created in 1973. # A child is murdered close to FFD in 1975. # Fredbear's Family Diner is closed in 1876. # Some certain criminal invades TAP in 1982. # TAP creates a leopard animatronic suit that later had gone missing in 1982. # People start to go missing in TAP in 1982. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is created in 1983. # The Spring Suits and a Sister Location are created by FFP in 1984. # Spring Suits fail killing some employees in 1984. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza brings back the Spring Suits from the Sister Location and puts them into the Safe Room in 1984. # One of the employees of FFP steals one of the Spring Suits from the Safe Room and murders 5 children in FFP in 1984. # The employee is caught by the police in 1984. # Clients complain about the animatronics in FFP having a bad smell in 1985. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed in 1985. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is re-open in 1987. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza creates the new toy animatronics in 1987. # Thomas's Amusement Park also creates toy animatronics inspired by FFP in 1987. # Thomas's Amusement Park sells the toy animatronics to FFP because of low budget in 1987. # The employee escapes from prison and gets a job as the security guard in FFP in 1987. # The toy animatronics start to act weird close to adults in 1987. # The security guard complains about the toy animatronics trying to get into his office in 1987. # The old security guard gets moved to the day shift and a new security guard is contracted in 1987. # A yellow suit is stealed from FFP and the animatronics start to act even weirder in 1987. # One of the toy animatronics bites an employee's frontal lobe in 1987. # The toy animatronics are scraped in 1987. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza re-opens with low budget and with the old animatronics in 1993. # Thomas's Amusement Park is closed and gives it's mascot and other animatronics to FFP in 1993. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed in 1994. # The employee invades the closed FFP in 1994. # Fazbear's Fright a horror atraction about the long closed FFP is created in 2023. # A bunny animatronic is found by the Fazbear's Fright employees in 2023. # Fazbear's Fright is burned down by faulty wiring in 2023. # The project F.F.R. iniciates after a few days in 2023. # The New Fazbear's Fright is created in 2023. # The prototype of the new Hologromatic Animatronics is created in 2023. # The New Fazbear's Fright falls down after a few days for an unknown reason in 2023. Leviskeegan's Timeline # Fredbears Family Diner opens in the late 1980's. # After a child has gone missing at Fredbears( the first kid killed ), the diner closes. The childs soul haunts the Golden Freddy( Fredbear ) suit. # Fazbear Entertainment, a small pizzeria chain buys Fredbears Family Diner and changes the name to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. # Four new animatronics are built, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. # A young child is scared by the animatronics, especially Fredbear. His brother realizes this and makes fun of him by scaring him. ( Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames ). # Multiple Spring-Lock failures occur, rendering the Fredbear and Springtrap suits spring-lock system unusable. # The aforementioned child is thrown into Fredbears mouth by his older brother, and his front lobe is bitten out. # The child is put into the hospital, having nightmares while in a coma( Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ). # Later in the year( 1987 ), a new Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria is opened, complete with new animatronics, since the old ones were too scary. The child that was bit was turned into the puppet, which now resides inside the pizzeria. # Jeremy Fitzgerald is hired( Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ). # The previous killer who had been hired as the night guard, who is currently working as the Day Guard, kills 5 more children. He stuffs the bodies in the old withered animatronics, causing the souls to bring them to life. The animatronics activate, going after security guards. # The company discovers this and keeps it hidden from the public, trying to hunt the killer. # The killer is found and arrested, and Jeremy receives the day shift. The animatronics malfunction, and are scrapped. However the old animatronics are kept in hopes of re-opening. # Fritz Smith works the last night before closing, being fired on the first day. # In 1991, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria re-opens. The animatronics have been remodeled for use. # Mike Schmidt is hired( Five Nights at Freddy's ) # After working a week, Mike Schmidt is fired. # The Murderer returns to dismantle the animatronics, however he is scared into the old Spring Bonnie suit and crushed by the malfunctioning systems. # 30 years after the first Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria closed, some people interested in the unsolved mysteries open a horror attraction called Fazbears Fright.( around 2017 ) # An unnamed security guard is hired. # After a few weeks of working at the horror attraction, the possessed Spring Bonnie suit is found and the soul inside tries to murder the guard working there.( Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ) # After the week ends, the attraction catches on fire, freeing all of the souls of the kids once and for all. WIKIA CONCIBUTOR TIMELINE 1.Animal jam pizzeria oppening 2.Everybody loves animals in pizzeria. 3.The animatronics are:Nyana the white wolf,Caner the black wolf and Boby the silver bunny. 4.Red guy murderem 6 childs. 5.Mike find job in animal jam pizzeria. 6.Mike work in pizzeria. 7.Boby come to office and rip his head. 8.In news animatronic attack night guard and people. 9.Animal jam pizzeria closed. 10.Police fire the animal jam pizzeria. 11.Red guy survive. Mac+Cool's Timeline #1949: Scrappy is made #1950: Ready for Freddy's opens #1960: Ready for Freddy's closes #1973: Fredbear's Family Diner opens and it introduces Fredbear and Spring Bonnie #1975: Birthday Party Bear is added to Fredbear's Family Diner. #1976: The Puppet is added. #1978: Plushtrap is given to 11-year old Mike Schmidt who will be soon a night guard. #1979: A child is murdered and Fredbear's Family Diner closes. #1980: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens up with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. #1984: Fazbear Entertainment makes a failed version of Toy Freddy and locks him into the attic. #1985: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for renovations. #1987: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopens with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, and The Puppet. #1988: The toy animatronics (excluding Balloon Boy and The Puppet) get scrapped. #1989: A killer stuffs 5 children into the animatronics, only the sixth child survived. #1993: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes. #2005: Fazbear's Fright opens with Springtrap and then burns down. #2015: Springtrap and Fredbear are salvaged and they are fixed with the new names "Birthday Bear" and "Springday" and build a few more animatronics. #2016: Happy Springday's DIner opens up with the fixed Springday and Birthday Bear. Other animatronics are Plushtrap and Plushbear. #2017: Funbear Entertainment opens up and becomes a popular teen hangout. #2017: Scrappy is sold to Disneyland, California. #2017: Scrappy is given a new suit. The new suit has birthday cake color's. The suit looks like Fredbear and new eyes made by WDI. Scrappy's new name is Walt Fazney. #2018: Happy Springday's Diner closes due to copyrights by Funbear Entertainment and all of the animatronics are sold to Disneyland, California like Scrappy did the previous year. #2018: Plushwalt is made and Birthday Bear Center opens. #2019: Funbear Entertainment opens up their 10th location. MoistActivation's Timeline # Fredbear's Family Diner - 1972 # Marionette is added - 1974 # Balloon Girl is added - 1975 # Plushtrap is given to 6-year old 'Foxy Mask Brother' - 1976 # The first Murder closes Fredbear's - 1977 # Fazbear Entertainment buys Fredbear and Co. - 1980 # Fredbear and Friends TV is made along with a pizzeria - 1983 # BITE OF 83 (Fredbear) # Fredbear and Friends TV is canceled, Pizzeria closed - 1984 # 'Toy' FFP is opened - 1987 # (FFP) Five missing childern - 1987 # BITE OF 87 (Mangle) # 'Toy' FFP closes - 1988 # 'FNaF1' FFP opens - 1993 # 'FNaF1' FFP closes - 1994 # Events of FNFGTFTAOJ - 2015 # Fazbear's Fright tested, burns in one week - 2023 Bunny's TimeLine # FredBears Family Diner is opened (1956) # FNAFPCG (1957) # FNAF4 (1957) # FNAFPCG2 (1960) # FazBear Entertainment Buys FredBear (1970) # Purple Man Kills the kids (1977) # Bite of 87 (1987) # FNAF1 (1993) # Purple Man Kills the kid (puppet) (1995) # FNAF2 (1995) # Diamond Cove is Closed for a kid drowning (2000) # FNAF3 (2037) # Rights are gave back to FredBear Inc. (2038) # Diamond Cove is ReOpened (2038) # Diamond Cove Las Vegas is made. (2045) # Freddy kills mankind and animatronics take over earth (3087) GreenGrassCreeper34's Timeline #Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1983 #Five Nights at Coca-Cola's: 1986 #Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987 #Five Nights at Freddy's: 1993 #Five Nights at Creeper's 4: 1995 #Five Nights at Creeper's 2: 1999 #Five Nights at Creeper's: 2015 #Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 2023 #Five Nights of Crossover (GreenGrassCreeper34's Version): 2026 #Five Nights of Crossover 2 (GreenGrassCreeper34's Version): 2032 #Five Nights at Creeper's 3: 2035 Darkhood Terrace's Timeline # 1962, First Fredbear's Family Diner opens. # 1963, a child is murdered outside the diner. # 1966, First Fredbear's Family Diner is shut down. # 1972, Second Fredbear's Diner opens. # 1973, two employees die in the two springlock suits to form Shadow Freddy and RWQFSFASXC. # 1978, Second Fredbear's Diner shuts down. # 1979, A newly founded company purchases Fredbear and co, to form Fazbear Entertainment. # 1980, Three new locations open with new animatronics # 1983, the owner's younger child dies in Fredbear's Pizza. # 1983, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 # 1984, The place is shut down. # 1983, Five children are murdered by a killer in the springlock suit in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. # 1983, minutes later, The Puppet puts the dead bodies into the suits. # 1984, the animatronics begin to have blood on them and reek. # 1984, the place is shut down. # 1983, Baby's location is open and days later is shut down. # 1986, Candy's Burgers and Fries is opened. # 1987, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is opened. # 1987, Six more kids are killed. # 1987, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 # 1987, the "Bite of 87" occurs and the place is shut down. # 1993, Five Nights at Freddy's # Even more kids are killed. # 1993, the Killer returns to dismantle the animatronics. # 1993, He dies. # 2017, FNAF 3 # 2017, Fazbear's Fright burns down # 2032, Every animatronic, from Freddy to Simon to Candy to Mickey awakens and without hesitation takes over the world with their highly advanced A.I and Technology. # 2095, the moon crashes into Earth ending all life. # 1,002,032, life starts once again on Earth. The UltimateUtopiaGaming Team's Time Line # Hyper's Family Diner, 1964 # Hyper's Pizzaria, 1972 # Hyper's Horror Fright, 1982 # Fredbear's Diner and the Bite , 1983 or 87. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987, Toys Scrapped and New Pizzaria soon. # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 2003, Withered animatronics are now FNaF 1 Animatronics. # Fazbear's Fright, 2033, Springtrap's in action. Category:Information